living the life as a god
by evilprincejake
Summary: What happens if Jake accepts godhood
1. Chapter 1

(Jake's POV )

Hi, my name is Jake. I'm the son of the sea god, Poseidon. I'm 16 years old. I came to Camp Half-Blood when I was 12 after I beat a fury then on my way, single handedly beat the Minotaur. I swear the children of Poseidon are blessed to kill that thing first. Then, at 13, I was part of a prophecy saying to either save or destroy Olympus. The prophecy was as follows: 'A child of the eldest gods shall reach 13 against all odds and see their world in endless sleep the heroes soul, the cursed blade shall reap the battle with the king in the grand room shall leave the hero to decide to preserve or raze Olympus'. Then, right after that, another great prophecy was issued: "The slayer of the time king and the son of death shall venture the world one will fall on the pit and one will cure the gods one will escape the pit with a former foe as a friend to battle the last of earth and earth itself". Which leads us to now. I was sitting on my bed in cabin 3 when I saw a flash. I pulled out riptide and slashed the face from the right ear to the right eye. I heard "OUCH". It was Hermes! "Sorry, Hermes, but you snuck up on me. You should know by now not to sneak up on me." His wound had healed in my rant. "The Olympians want to see you," Hermes said. "Now close your eyes and don't open the until I say so." I closed my eyes then I felt this weird feeling in my stomach. Hermes said, " You can open your eyes now." When I opened my eyes, the Olympians were staring at me. Then Zeus said, "For the third time we offer you godhood, do you accept." I replied "Sure, but I want Zoe, Bianca, Silena, Charles Orion, Theseus to be resurrected, and Thalia, Nico, Hazel, Clarisse, Chris, Conner, Travis, Will, Chiron, Frank, Reyna, Piper, Jason, Annabeth, ,Tyson and Grover to become gods as well." "Fine," Zeus said. Then the fates flashed in and said "All hail Jake Denson god of warfare warcraft skill tactics plans ideas justice divine law torture punishment natural elements creation destruction oblivion storms volcanoes liquids social studies history darkness shadows pranks jokes fun the north, east, south, and west danger morality fear weaknesses shapes forms secrets forests mist magic water earth fights knowledge intelligence oaths space stars reflexes sabotage strength speed stealth fatal flaws reality imagination Curses Hacking Dimensions Vortexes Invincibility Invunrabillity Invisibility Life Fate Time Tartarus The void Night Day Monsters Angels Demons Your Roman name is Callisto, and only in your Roman form you are also the god of sound galaxies vengeance flexibility and defiance," the fates said.


	2. Chapter 2

Jake's POV

My back ached when I woke up. The last thing I remembered was becoming the god of... almost everything. 'angels and demons' Well, that explained the wings.

I rolled my shoulders as I sat up and looked around. I was in a hotel room. At least, that what it looked like. It was incredibly fancy.

Before I could do anything else, the door opened. Nico walked in, arm in arm with his sister Bianca.

"How do you feel?" He asked me with a soft smile.

"Like I was hit by a truck."

They laughed. I felt my heart soar at the thought of them being together again. "Have you figured out how to control your wings yet?" Bianca asked, trailing her fingers softly over my wings. I shuddered.

"I kinda just realized I had wings in the first place..."

"Yeah, that was Hermes' idea. Something about transportation," Nico scoffed.

"So what am I supposed to do?"

Nico watched amused as Bianca sniffed around the room like a newborn kitten. "I don't know Jake. Something tells me you have to figure that one out yourself."

I groaned, but I knew he was right.

"Sadly, I didn't just come to hang out, Jake." I easiest my eyebrows. "My father is not happy. Too many people were brought back to life to become gods without his permission. The way I see it, he wants to start a war. Prove a point. I'm sure everyone expects you to do something."

I groaned again, something I seemed to be doing a lot. "So that's why they offered godhood again and agreed to my terms."

Nico bit his lip and nodded. "They seem to do that a lot."

"What am I going to do?"

"I suggest you talk to someone who knows how to win a war."

I knew just the person.

Ares. 


	3. Chapter 3

3rd person POV

The god of war was busy inflicting punches onto his dummy. He was mad as a bull! Once again the war was over and it was time for peace. He hated it! War was the only thing constant about humanity. It was the only thing that made sense: win or lose, as simple as that! And now he didn't see a point to living except for preparing for whatever was about to come next. Stuffing flew all over the room as Ares destroyed the poor dummy. He panted heavily in rage.

His thoughts were then interrupted by loud crash nearby. He turned around to see Jake, the so-called god of everything on the floor with his wings all puffed out. The older god stared unimpressed.

"Ugh! What the you want punk?!"- he asked, annoyed.

"I need you to give me insight on the war that's about to happen!"- said Jake, getting up.

"There's a war coming?!"- replied Ares enthusiastically.

"Um, shouldn't you know this thing? Hades is mad that so many people were resurrected so he is threatening war!"- explained the newbie god.

"So that's why my senses have been tingling!"- Ares concluded.

"OK, now that that's clear, can you give me some insight? Any advantage I could obtain, any weapon I should know about, any secrets, any way to prevent the war..."- Jake demanded.

"Whoa! Where's the fun in that?"- huffed the god of war.

"Fun?! This is war!"- pointed out Jake, dramatically.

"Exactly, my domain! Why would I ever want to stop the very thing that allows my existence?!"- yelled Ares.

"There has been enough war the past few years to last you at least five centuries! We don't need any more!"- the younger god said, defensively.

"I beg to differ! As long as humanity exists there need to be war! Otherwise, what's the meaning of life?"- replied the flame-eyed man.

"Are you gonna help me or not?!"- asked Jake, annoyed. Instead of an answer he god kicked out. Great, he needed to find someone else that could shed some light on the situation!

The goddess heard a knock on her door, just as she had expected.

"Hello, Jake!"- she greeted the young god after opening the door.

"Hi, Athena!"- he said, deadly serious.

"What brings you here? Your father and I are still not on the best terms."- she wondered.

"We have a common enemy!"- Jake explained.

"Do we now?"- the goddess replied.

"Ares!"- he said.

"Come on in then!"- Athena decided. Once Jake was in she continued: "Let me guess you went to him to investigate the war that Hades is declaring and he threw you out so you were hoping I would be more helpful"

"Maybe? Yes!"- he admitted.

"Alright, we can discuss this after I teach you to use your wings!"- she said.

"What make you think I need any help with my wings?"- Jake responded.

"You chose to walk here!"- the woman smirked. She escorted the boy to her dojo.

"Alright, extend your arms!"- she ordered. Once Jake did she got some rope and tied them up in every knot possible.

"Hey! What was that for?!"- complained the newbie god.

"Your arms are getting in the way! Your body needs to learn to feel its wings which are had to distinguish from arms! Now try to raise your self in the air!"- she explained. Jake was surprised to actually be moving his wings without the slightest bit of effort, but they were only flapping up and down which didn't lift him one inch. Athena slapped her forehead.

"You need to create circular, vertical motions, it's basic physics!"- the goddess scolded him. He obeyed and soon he was up in the air.

"Whoa, awesome! How do I steer?"- he asked, grinning like a dork.

"You'll need to use your arms to point the exact direction! Position your wings like a parachute and come down so I can untie you. Jake did and skeptically said: "Yeah, good luck with that! Your knots are tighter that Nico's pants!"

She glared unimpressed and pulled one thread, causing the entire rope to fall apart. Jake stuck his tongue out, childishly.

"Regarding the war, I don't think Hades is just mad! He's always mad but he's also smart and knows not to declare war on the king of the gods unless it's absolutely necessary. Which means he must have a greater reason, something that would make him think he has to! You need to find out what that is!"- the goddess informed him.

"Great! I need to go to the Underworld!"- Jake huffed, annoyed.

"Don't pout! Your friend Luke will join you!"- Athena smirked.

"Luke?!"- asked the god in shock.

"Annabeth really missed him so I had to do something. Bringing him and his friends back as gods would have been dangerous considering everything they've done but angels are a different story!" 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Text

[Previously]

"Regarding the war, I don't think Hades is just mad! He's always mad but he's also smart and knows not to declare war on the king of the gods unless it's absolutely necessary. Which means he must have a greater reason, something that would make him think he has to! You need to find out what that is!"- the goddess informed him.

"Great! I need to go to the Underworld!"- Jake huffed, annoyed.

"Don't pout! Your friend Luke will join you!"- Athena smirked.

"Luke?!"- asked the god in shock.

"Annabeth really missed him so I had to do something. Bringing him and his friends back as gods would have been dangerous considering everything they've done but angels are a different story!" {present Jake's POV} I telepathically called Hades and asked to see him,he answered you may come but if you even think about making a move on me just remember you're in the Underworld. then I retracted my wings by just thinking about it. Then shadow traveled to Hades' throne room {THIRD PERSON POV} When Jake got in the throne room he saw battle plans everywhere and Hades was in full battle armor "uncle please be rational dont declare war on Zeus I know you aren't dumb but this is dumb" Jake said.

"No nephew Zeus likes to control everything so if you are on his side get out" Hades said.

"No uncle I am on your side in this and I will rally as many people as I can" Jake said

Then the young god flashed out. When he returned he had

Ares. Artemis. Apollo. Hermes. Poseidon. Hestia. Hephaestus. Aphrodite. The nine muses. Hecate. Nemesis. Tyche. Iris. Nike. Frank. Theseus. Orion. Eris/Discord. Thalia. Tyson. Nico. Hazel. Bianca. Paeeon. Aslepius. Aeolus. Triton. Grover. Zoe. Will. Charles. Silena. Clarisse. And a few other minor gods who are neutral.

"Well lets get this party started" Hades said 


	5. Chapter 5

"So what's the plan?" Will asked bemused.

Jake looked at Hades with raised eyebrows.

Hades sighed. "Well, we could either sneak in and wreak them quietly without them knowing, or we could jump them up front using the element of surprise to win."

Everyone nodded in understanding. The goddess of victory probably knew what she was talking about.

"I say the gods should be in the front line," Silena mused. "I mean, your immortal and all."

The gods in question nodded.

"What about the people who can't fight?" Grover asked.

Hades glared at him. "Take some lessons. We need everyone."

Grover gulped and nodded quickly.

"Hazel, Bianca, Nico?" The three children looked at their father in question. "Start getting everyone who could help us."

"Hitler?" Nico asked with a wicked grin.

Hades smiled and nodded. "Exactly."

Nike shook her head. "Both. The quickest way to victory is to crush the enemy everywhere, pushing until they break. We need to do all we can."

"I shall recruit people from my ocean," Poseidon declared.

"As will I," Triton said with a nod of agreement.

"My huntresses are at your disposal," Artimis said with a soft smile.

"Thank you, everyone," Hades said honestly. "With all of your help, we will surely win!"

Everyone cheered.

"But what is the official plan?" Clairsse asked. Having a keen understanding of war she knew the process.

"I say we invade their home," Hestia said. "that is where they are most at ease. It will be easy to take them down."

"We strike at dawn!" Hades cried. Everyone gave their best war cries as well before going to rest before the big day.

/break\

The next morning, everyone was ready to go and armed to the teeth. Most of the gods and goddesses were in front, but some, like Hestia and Aphrodite stayed behind. The demigods were ready but nervous. Who knew what awaited them when they arrived?

The gods split everyone into three groups: Apollo's group was back-up, Hades' group would attack up front, and Hermes' group would sneak in and destroy the other side up front.

Jake was in Hades' group, helping to control the demons they had brought along as well as use his many powers to fight as well.

Ready everyone"Jake said "Ready"everyone said Then Jake opened up a vortex and stepped in along with everyone else.  
The moment they got on Olympus they started to destroying everything that they could then the minor gods who decided to stay with Zeus summoned weapons and attacked then Zeus Athena Hera Demeter And Dionysus appeared to fight and by the time the five Olympian gods got over their surprise Hermes group came in and destroyed their homes Then Hestia and Hephaestus flashed to the throne room and began to move the hearth to the underworld once that was done Hestia flashed to the underworld taking hope from the Olympians. By then Olympus was in ruins. Then Jake opened up a vortex and teleported Hades army to the underworld so they could rest then look for a mountain to use.  
(Zeus Pov)  
Olympus was in ruins and all the gods that fought on my side were injured so I flashed to the throne room and summoned the minor gods and made them Olympians then said.  
"They have declared war on us so we have no choice but to resurrect the titans and awaken Gaea" looking at the one hundred thirteen gods on my side.

Jake's POV

"We run!" Will cheered, everyone echoing his cry.

We jumped and laughed and hugged. "I knew it! They will never underestimate us again," Hades yelled.

This was just the start. 


	6. Chapter 6

Previously.

The gods split everyone into three groups: Apollo's group was back-up, Hades' group would attack up front, and Hermes' group would sneak in and destroy the other side up front.

Jake was in Hades' group, helping to control the demons they had brought along as well as use his many powers to fight as well.

Ready everyone"Jake said "Ready"everyone said Then Jake opened up a vortex and stepped in along with everyone else.  
The moment they got on Olympus they started to destroying everything that they could then the minor gods who decided to stay with Zeus summoned weapons and attacked then Zeus Athena Hera Demeter And Dionysus appeared to fight and by the time the five Olympian gods got over their surprise Hermes group came in and destroyed their homes Then Hestia and Hephaestus flashed to the throne room and began to move the hearth to the underworld once that was done Hestia flashed to the underworld taking hope from the Olympians. By then Olympus was in ruins. Then Jake opened up a vortex and teleported Hades army to the underworld so they could rest then look for a mountain to use.  
(Zeus Pov)  
Olympus was in ruins and all the gods that fought on my side were injured so I flashed to the throne room and summoned the minor gods and made them Olympians then said.  
"They have declared war on us so we have no choice but to resurrect the titans and awaken Gaea" looking at the one hundred thirteen gods on my side.

Jake's POV

"We won!" Will cheered, everyone echoing his cry.

We jumped and laughed and hugged. "I knew it! They will never underestimate us again," Hades yelled.

This was just the start Now.  
Jake's POV.

I summoned my weapon and put it in spear form and banged it on the floor getting everyone attention. "We won the battle not the war." I said. "What do you mean." Artemis asked. "I think it means that Zeus is planning a nasty attack on us." Nike said. "So we need a mountain so we are safe and can build a palace like Olympus but better, and I have the perfect one mount St Helens." I said "Our thrones are scattered throughout the states and even though they are protected we can't find them." Apollo said. "1 I never got the chance to see my throne. 2 Thats why we need to set up our base on . So shall we go now." I said sternly. "I agree seaweeddirtfacepitcraftbrain." Thalia said feeling proud. I then opened a vortex and summoned a bolt of lightning that even Thalia couldn't avoid then when we stepped in the vortex the bolt hit her instantly no one said anything because I made it invisible then she gave me I'll kill you if I can after this war look. Before we knew it we were home then Hestia said. "With the hearth here our thrones will appear." Then Hestia made a big fire and then a homey palace appeared then 11 thrones popped up it was Hades, Hestia. Poseidon. Artemis. Apollo. Hermes. Nemesis and my throne. "What should we call ourselves." Nico asked "The leaders." I said Everyone shook their heads in agreement. Then I felt something in my stomach Tartarus. "If you are a diety of the underworld or earth or war in any way come with me now!" I said " Zeus is resurrecting the titans. Its too late the titans are on Olympus in alliance with Zeus. If you were a minor god on Olympus you are a major god now." I said. Then the earth started shaking like crazy. "Gaea, they have awoken Gaea." Hades said. Third person pov. Then there was 5 bright flashes then three more. "Before you ask we are Nyx Tartarus Erebos Styx and Chronos the primordial gods and they are Helios Selene and Eos we have come to help you because now us primordial gods ourselves have to fight this war and lucky for you the sea tartarus and the underworld are fully under our control." Everyone stood there astonished 


	7. Chapter 7

"Nyx, Erebos and Tartarus make a circle around me! I have an idea!"- said Jake pondering whether to actually go through with it.

"What is it?"- asked Nyx sounding generally concerned.

"Well, Gaea and the titans are bad enough on their own but together and in an alliance with Zeus they would be impossible to defeat, unless we had a certain ally, that is!"- smirked the young god.

"An ally?"- wondered Erebos.

"Think of the only person that hates Gaea and Kronos as much as I do. The one that knows where all their weak spots are, who want to hit them there over and over again and would stop at nothing to see them suffer. The one who wants revenge for what they did to him!"- mused the winged boy.

"You don't mean...?!"- asked Tartarus, borderline freaked out. Nix's face became paler if that was possible as she realized what Jake was planning.

"But I do! Like I said he can be a valuable player against Kronos and Gaea and considering his domain and strength he might make the perfect weapon against my 'darling' uncle. This is too important not to go through with! The three of you are his siblings so maybe with you here I can provoke him into reforming! "- explained Jake.

"Do you think that can actually be done?"- asked the goddess of the night.

"One way to find out!"- decided Jake.

"And if it works, then what?"- barked the god of darkness.

"I'm the god of basically everything, I must be able to charmspeak!"- pointed out the youngest god.

"And you believe you have what it takes to summon a protogenos?!"- asked the primordial of the pit in disbelief.

"Again, one way to find out!"- said Jake.

"And if it doesn't work?!"- asked Nyx, assertively as if her existence was threatened.

"Well I'm hoping that having three primal gods, who claim to be of the most crafty and sinister at my side would be enough to take him down quickly, unless they're chickens!"- replied the winged boy sassily rendering the three silent in embarrassment. They formed a circle around him and he started concentrating on the person he wished to summon. Not wanting to be useless the three primordials did the same, hoping it would help. Suddenly the sky literally glowed in the most intense shade of blue possible. A swirl was formed which began bleeding pale blue goo. It dropped in between Jake and the primal gods forming a man's silhouette. Soon it rose towards he sky and as it floated it became a statue. There was a small crack on the surface of said sculpture which started spreading until the statue looked like it was about to break any second. Instead it turned into dust, leaving a large man behind, the person Jake was hoping to see. A fraction of a second later, Gaea's influence could no longer be felt, indicating that she was afraid and probably in hiding.

"Hello Ouranos!"- said the boy at the confused protogenos. 


End file.
